A Reckless King
by Cookie-Fairy-Narnia
Summary: Since 'A person like Ore-sama' not much has changed. Hikari still hates most obnoxious people- Atobe and Haru the exceptions. However, as she turns back the clock she looks back from where 'A person like Ore-sama' ended- the memories, good and bad flood back. But what exactly happened? Rated T for minor strong language. AtobexOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Disclaimer: I do own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

Did you know love makes you much more beautiful and elegant? Ever since, I, Fujishima Hikari met Atobe Keigo I have transformed into an elegant swan. And as I dance my way out of my room, I'm beaming with confidence.

Okay- maybe I lied a little. Fine- I lied a lot.

I'm not elegant, and my face is more blemished than before, and is becoming redder and redder by the second. Not only that, but my feet seem to not like standing up. Because of this, I walk slightly like a drunken person, and last time I checked- that's not an appealing trait. Actually, it's quite funny. So funny, that my twin brother Haru is doubled over in laughter- and is literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Preparing for dates is hard.  
If you couldn't tell already, I have little- okay, I have no knowledge when it comes to romance. I've known Atobe for a month, and it's been a rollercoaster of a ride. I even fell off my horse- yes, that's how bumpy it is.

Somehow, we got over my 'friend' Mizuki being what should be the definition of 'bitch.'  
Yes, that could be considered mean, but who cares?

Haru is still laughing, even as I exit the door. Let this date commence!

Staring outside, the black limousine looks a bit too fancy. Limos always seem posh, and after being around Atobe for a while, you realize his life revolves around expensive things.  
However, you'd expect him to tone down his ego- or at least make it look like it's toned down just a little bit. Nope, Atobe Keigo isn't like that.

Just for the record, I still hate obnoxious people- Atobe and Haru being the exceptions. They have their moments- Atobe's being 24/7, but are nice people, once you overlook their ego filled exterior.

"Hikari-chan, you're spacing out." Atobe says, staring me in the eyes. I can feel the blood rushing to my face, once again. Isn't that great? Oh, and no it isn't. Ever since he 'confessed' to me whilst we were on holiday, it's always been like this. A sort of, intense atmosphere would be the best way to describe it. Atobe's wearing a suit, and I remember where we're going.

I apologize, we're not on a date- actually. We're going to a party, to celebrate our one month anniversary. Sounds cheesy, doesn't it?

The reason I kept falling over was actually because I can't walk- to save my life, in high heels.  
"Let's get going, shall we?"  
We get into the limousine, setting off. Haru will be at the party too, but apparently he doesn't want to ruin the mood, or something along those lines.

Once we get there, it's bright. There are lights at the entrance of Atobe's house, and it's blinding.  
I'm starting to get the feeling that Atobe is trying to blind me before I even get inside.

I step out the car, stumbling. Great. I haven't even gotten out, and I'm already close to falling flat on my face. "Be careful." Atobe orders, holding my hand. We link arms, walking inside.

Inside there are lots of people looking far too happy. There are extravagant looking decorations about, a buffet being overlooked by a chocolate fountain that's in the centre of the room. I have to admit, I love chocolate. Chocolate and horses, the secret way to get on my good side.

Looking around, there a large amount of people I don't know. The only faces I recognize are the regulars and the treasurer of the tennis club, and my brother. Oh, and-  
I look to see my parents stood at the back, smiling happily. This couldn't have gotten worse. Okay- the room could've randomly combusted or a horse could've galloped in- but I still think this is worse. Why? Because my parents are _difficult_. By that, they have high standards. My brother has always spent every moment living up to those standards, whilst I have crashed and burned.

Now they're walking towards us. Crap! I smile and wave, looking as graceful as I can. But alas, it failed. I'm pretty sure that if Atobe wasn't stood next to me, holding me up- I'd be on the floor.  
"Hikari-chan, it's been so long! Who would've thought that you get a boyfriend?" Mother says enthusiastically. She's being fake, and it's blatantly obvious. I smile my fake smile, trying to be as happy as physically possible, without looking possessed.

It doesn't work, because I am… I'm just not very happy. My mother walks off after Atobe thanks her for coming, which is relieving. Atobe's grinning, like always. He has a habit of grinning like that whenever I mess up. It's almost as if he's silently mocking me. No- I'm certain that he is silently mocking me.

"Hikari-chan, shall we go have chocolate?"  
"Ahobe-kun, of course." I reply.

'Ahobe' is a nickname I gave Atobe because he's an idiot. It's clever isn't it?

We walk to the chocolate fountain, getting some strawberries on sticks dipping them in the chocolate. Now, what we do next is basically an alternate form of showing off. We feed it to each other. Yes, that is extremely embarrassing, but since were in the public, we have to look like the perfect couple- even though we are nowhere near perfect. We bicker about anything and everything.

Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me rewind as I turn back the clock to when I first nicknamed Atobe 'Ahobe,' so you can see how we got here- from my perspective.

I caution you now, Atobe is a force to be reckoned with. It's also rather embarrassing, as the king of Hyotei really doesn't understand what it means to be average.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Idiot!

I opened my eyes to see a palace, my prince charming looking at me with a peaceful look on his face. However, for some reason I felt a weird prodding sensation on my forehead.

Opening my eyes, I realized it was a dream- a rather perfect one at that. Haru stood in front of me, grinning- as usual. "Good Morning, Hikari-chan!" He greeted me.  
Somehow, whenever I had a good dream, I got woken up at the best bit.

Haru looked rather happy, stood in his school uniform. "Hurry up." He said, but couldn't help smiling.

Once we set off, I pondered several things. Like, why my maids weren't there as usual, and why Haru even woke me up. Then I remembered an important thing that was happening today. My parents were coming back from a business trip. Yes- seeing my parents is always nice, but no- in this situation it's not. Mainly because of Atobe Keigo. After my parents heard that I fell of a horse due to him spooking it, they were a bit angry.  
I admit- that was an understatement.  
They were furious.

My skin crawled as I imagined seeing them again.  
"Haru-kun…" I tried to say. My words lingered in the air, never reaching him.  
"Hikari-chan, let's go shopping later." Haru suggested, full of energy.

I knew that he actually wasn't looking forward to seeing mother and father either, but Haru has always been able to hide things better.

A few minutes late, we arrived at school. I'm rather relieved, that after the incident with Mizuki, the number of fangirls Haru had decreased. It seemed that way- at least whilst I was with him. "Good morning, Hikari-chan." A voice greeted me.

Atobe Keigo stood before me, looking perfect- like always. He might as well had a sign saying 'Ore-sama is amazing, get used to it.'  
Then again, I'm glad he didn't have one, because that would've been awkward.

"Good morning, Ahobe-kun." I greeted, smiling menacingly. I have to admit, at that moment, I was still oblivious to quite a lot of things- even as my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

We all walked into the school together, laughing while we did so. Why did we laugh?  
I'm not quite sure, since I have a terrible memory. However, I think it was because Atobe thought a cloud looked like a tennis racket- or something along those lines. I don't remember.

"Hikari-chan, you still owe Ore-sama." Atobe told me, looking smug- like always.  
I sighed, and looked at him- looking as bored as I could. Although, deep down- I was not bored. After all, I think it'd be hard to get bored of Atobe.  
"Yeah, yeah I know." I said, trying to not sound conceited.  
Haru, who was still stood next to me grinned. "Why don't you go shopping with her after school? I was going to, but something came up." Haru winked at Atobe, making I look like he couldn't that I could see him.

I was looking forward to shopping Atobe, so much so I thought I'd faint.  
If you couldn't tell- that was a lie. I wasn't looking forward to shopping with Atobe because I had the feeling that Atobe would spend too much money on- I don't know- paper, or some other thing else that is normally cheap. Not only that, but I knew that Haru didn't have anything to do, so he'd be at home being lectured by my parents. I felt a pang of guilt, as I knew I was to blame.

Atobe, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to that, and was just grinning smugly- like always. I smiled as sincerely as I could, my hair in the way of my vision. Before I could move it, Atobe did it for me. I blushed insanely, embarrassed.

When I think about it, I'm amazed Atobe could do something like that with a straight face. I have to point out though, that I'm certain he was blushing- even if it was ever so slightly.

School seemed a lot shorter than usual, which for once- wasn't a good thing. I have- and always will hate school (the most tedious thing ever created,) but, shopping was worse.  
It wouldn't have been bad if it was Haru that was going with me, since we just laugh at how short skirts are, then go to an equestrian store and buy things for the horses. What would me and Atobe do?

Once the bell went, Atobe looked extremely happy. He stood up, walked over to my desk and sat on it- not saying a word. He didn't have to, I knew full well what it meant. 'Hurry up, you're making Ore-sama wait.' Is what I imagine him saying? I'm spot on, aren't I?  
"Don't you have to oversee tennis practice?" I said, my final attempt of getting out of it.  
Atobe grinned, still not saying anything.

I have to admit, it's a lot more sinister when Atobe's happy. Werid, right? However, Atobe had an aura around him that made it seem that he farted rainbows and burped sunshine. Which- for the record does not happen. Good luck with that mental image.

I sighed, giving up.  
"Let's go. We're stopping off my house first so I can get changed."  
Atobe nodded, almost like a kid at Christmas.

Instead of going straight home, we went to the library to get Haru.  
Well- since I was going home, where my parents were, we might as well go altogether. Three people are better than one. Well- actually, that's just two more people my mum could lecture. Oh, and the reason we didn't go shopping straight away was because during lunch someone 'acidentally' dropped ponta on my lap.  
The black car waited outside, the chauffeur stood patiently.

Once we got to the gates, I realized that the manor looked haunted. The steel gates seemed a lot more ancient- even though they had been there for a couple of months. The chauffeur opened the gates, then got back in and drove through. The trees that were supposed to compliment the driveway looked sinister, not welcoming at all.  
As we get closer, I could see someone through the window. That was my mother, and without even seeing anything other than her silhouette, I could tell that it was her instantly. It was the high bun, something none of the maids had.

We got out, and I breathed in deeply. Seeing my parents wasn't a good thing for several reasons. I even compiled them into a list just because I felt that my brain would implode if I didn't:

Mother had to donate a **lot** of money to stop Haru from being excluded.

My grades aren't good. What am I hiding? They are crap- just like my attention span.

Father hated me for being friends with an honour student, and after that 'incident' with Mizuki, he'd rub in my face.

The two of them pay for all and any damage I cause- which is quite a substantial amount.

Atobe was with me.

I stop Haru from studying, since I drag him to the stables with me (and make him go without me when I can't make it.)

I am two minutes younger than Haru, so Haru is the one who will inherit everything. Because of it, there are piles of marriage interview applications my study (which is an empty room that I use for storage- unlike Haru's study, which we both use.)

Their standards are higher than Atobe's.

There are more reasons, but I think listing them all would take an eternity.

"Welcome back, young lord, my lady." The maid greeted. Unfortunately, a downside of having my parents around was that everything must be perfect- meaning that maids were more formal than usual.

We walked inside slowly, impending doom waiting inside. Trust me, my parents are a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Awkward

I am, and will always be amazed at my parents. That's not a compliment. They always seem to be able to make every and any situation awkward, and make you feel extremely inferior.

As we walked inside the manor, my mother was stood at the top of the stairs.

"Do we have a guest?" Mother asked, looking directly at Atobe. He was about to speak, but I elbowed in the stomach with the arm not in a cast.  
I bowed at a ninety degree angle, my stance just like mother taught me. "I am extremely sorry, Okaa-sama*, but I wasn't informed that you'd be able to join us today- so I already made other arrangements."  
I kept my head down, knowing that it would save me having to listen to a lecture on etiquette.

"Is that so? I guess we'll need some new staff, then." Mother's words were like venom, destroying anything and everything in their path. I would've lifted my head and objected, but unfortunately, Haru beat me to it.  
"Okaa-sama, welcome back. It's been too long. Please, I apologize on behalf of the staff- I did not inform them that you would be back. They were only informed this morning."  
Haru was telling the truth. The reason that morning there were no maids was because they were probably too busy preparing Mother's room to wake me.

Mother sighed, putting her hand on her head. She was wearing something that looked expensive, most likely a designer dress- it's diamonds blindingly shiny. Her blonde hair in a high bun, her eyes stared at me. Even with my head down, I could still tell.

"Hikari, lift your head already. Haru, make sure to be more punctual. I have no idea how you'll run the company if you can't manage simple tasks. And you- unannounced guest, get out now. I want to talk to my family about something."

Atobe looked annoyed. It was the first time I had seen him that annoyed. I held his hand, hoping that he'd calm down.  
"Okaa-sama, this is Atobe Keigo. If you'll excuse us, but were going on a 'date.'" I said, my face burning. My mother's eyes widened as she realized who Atobe was. Mother stared for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes locked on mine.

"You really shouldn't bring boys home, Hikari. It gives people the wrong idea. Atobe-san, your parents would tell you the same thing. Now, please leave for today. I'll get Hikari's PA* to get in touch with you- once we find her a new one."

I let go of Atobe's hand, smiling gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, turning around so my mother couldn't see my face. I stuck my tongue grinning, telling him without words that everything was okay. He nodded, still not looking too happy.

"The chauffeur, Claude will take you back." Mother told him.  
"His name is Luka, actually." I corrected her.  
"What happened to Claude?"  
"He was thirty seconds late, so you fired him." Haru explained. She nodded in understanding. Atobe left, leaving me and Haru inside.

"What on earth happened to your skirt?" Mother asked, walking down the stairs. I looked down, noticing that the stain was more noticeable than I remembered.  
"It was an accident, I spilled a drink." I lied. I sighed, knowing that today would be a long one.  
"Is that Atobe-san your boyfriend?" Mother got to the point, causing my face to burn. Haru laughed slightly, but coughed to cover it up.

I have to admit that was awkward.

Not just because my mother had asked me something- extremely awkward, but mainly because I didn't know how to answer. Instead, I stared at her blankly. She sighed, disappointed I didn't know something so trivial.

"I don't know…" I said, looking down.

"Have you been together, alone for an extended period time together?" Mother asked. I blinked, and nodded.

"Has he kissed you?" I nod again.

"Has he confessed to you?" I nod, once again. "Obviously, considering he looks attached to you, you must've accepted- thus making him your boyfriend."

I almost gasped, but stopped- knowing it wasn't 'lady like.'  
You see, every few months my parents would come back to see if everything was okay or not. Otherwise, they'd be there to show me and my brother we don't have freedom. Yeah- we got to choose what clothes we wear and what horses we wanted, but we were still forced to go to a prestigious school, and surround ourselves in things that were 'suitable.'

Basically, I wasn't allowed to go to a public school, and was forced to learn etiquette and how to speak Latin, which I will not use in the foreseeable future. Haru, on the other hand, had to learn about economics, piano and got into Hyotei on a scholarship- making him an honour student. He wasn't allowed to be himself, and was only allowed a break when I made him go to the stables.

Father walked down the stairs, his brown hair looking immaculate, and his eyes looked exactly like Haru's, just a few shades lighter- like always.

My father, unlike mother, was and still is cheerful. He is a polar opposite of mother, and we all love him for it. They are two opposite that will never be able to coexist without one another.

Okay-, I exaggerated that a little.  
Fine- I exaggerated a lot. Father is cheerful- normally. Although, there are moments where you do something wrong and the house seems to be in a state of post-apocalyptic rage, just because father doesn't like something.  
Oh- and mother and father fight all the time, normally about the littlest things. Like- when I wanted a chocolate chip cookie, but mother thought it was too fattening. Thank goodness Father won that battle- I hate raisin cookies.

"Hikari-chan, Haru-kun! It's been so long! How are you both?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his arms spread out. I ran forward and hugged him.

Just in case you didn't know, I am not daddy's little girl. I hate the thought of being showered by mountains of love, by a man who isn't around the majority of the time. So much so, he allegedly missed my first words, due to a meeting.

I looked at Haru, his face void of emotion. Father looked at him, then smiled. "Son!" He let go of me, then bear hugged Haru. Whenever the two of them were in the same room, the resemblance is amazing. Me and Haru are twins, so we look alike. However, the fact Haru's eyes look like Father's is an amazing feat.

"Darling, Hikari seems to have gotten a boyfriend."  
Father grinned happily, a bit too happily for my liking.  
"Isn't that great? It's much better than being betrothed."  
Mother coughed slightly, since the two of them were betrothed. I smiled, and so did Haru, since we hadn't been forced to hear a lecture- yet.

"So, when are you going to look at the marriage applications?" Mother asked. I stared blankly at her- once again. "I knew you didn't check. If you did, you'd realize that some extremely high class people have requested you as a marriage candidate."

The conversation dragged, and mother threatened several things. She said that if we didn't go to the marriage interviews that the horses would be confiscated. She also warned that I'd never be able to see Atobe again.  
My mother lied a lot- she still does.

After we explained to father the situation, he understood completely.  
"Tell Atobe-san that you'll go shopping with him tomorrow. Penelope, I'm sure we can wait, can't we? We're here for the next month, after all"

I nodded, smiling as happily as I could manage. However, I felt like punching something. There was a little voice in the back of my head shouting "PUNCH HER!" I wish I listened to it. But alas, that little desire was left unfilled. Instead, I went to my study/storage room, taking several maids with me. Why? Because, I am much nicer than my mother, and getting new maids is annoying.

"My lady…" One of them said, whilst we walked into the study.  
"Please clean this room. I expect it'll take a while… That should get you away from 'her' until dinner." I grinned, pulling my phone out. "And I thought I told you. It's Hikari-chan."

I rang Atobe's number.

From that day, Atobe has- and will- for the foreseeable future, say I arranged the first date.

If only that wasn't true.

* * *

***Okaa-sama is a extremely polite way of saying mum/mom/mother.  
*PA is an acronym for personal assistant. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Date!?

I have to admit, dates take a lot of planning. I find that strange, since nothing I plan goes right. I don't know if that happens to anyone else other than me, but that's what I've found. Especially when it came to my first 'official' date with Atobe Keigo.

After I called Atobe, arranging that we go shopping tomorrow, he said something- and I'm sure it was on purpose.  
"It's a date." He hung up the phone after that, successfully having the last words. I looked at the maids, who were sniggering, as they had heard the entire conversation. I sighed, but smiled at them.

"Hikari-chan, you need to get ready." One of them told me.  
I don't remember who, since- as you may already know, I have trouble remembering names- unless I see them every day, find them interesting, hate their guts, or laugh at them.

From that point, till the next day, I spent that time planning for a 'date,' since apparently a first date is a big deal.

I hate something that is a big deal.

Me and the maids decided that it'd be best if I wasn't the one who planned things. Why? Because I thought it was suitable to wear a hoody and tracksuit bottoms to a date. I know, there is no hope for me. On the other hands, I successfully decided that we would go WcDonalds. I thought that since they aren't too expensive, I wouldn't be too amazed at Atobe's wealth. Also, I thought that it'd be fun to send Atobe to a place where people him don't usually go.

It took forever- or an hour, depends on your sense of time. We figured out everything. It was going to be an inset day, so we'd have the whole day to ourselves. Great…

That was the first time my study was used for something other than storage or a hide and seek hiding spot.

Once I decided where we would go, I left the maids to finish tidying the study, and then they would chose out an outfit for me. I may have forced them to clean- but they offered to choose the outfit, because my sense of fashion is a hoody and track suit bottoms.

I left the study, going to Haru's room.  
It may seem weird to you- but when we were little we'd tell each other scary stories, then be extremely scared and fall asleep in the same room.

Haru's room isn't what you'd expect from a scion. It's what I considered, and still consider a dump. There were books everywhere, stacked in piles. Bits of paper with a variety of pen colours were scattered around on the floor. Haru and I are quite alike, we both hate having maids, and are quite stubborn.

However, Haru is worse than me. The maids never went into his room, so it was left a mess, and he- just like most teenagers I have seen, hated cleaning. He still hates it, and I can't really blame him.  
He sat at a desk that was in the corner, a laptop in front of him.

Honestly, he could've used the study instead of turning his room into a pig's sty. Even when looking back on it, I still can't help but laugh at Haru.

Haru was grinning, looking extremely happy. "Hikari-chan, what did Atobe say?" Haru tilted his head to one side, purposely looking stupid.  
I knew that Atobe would've have contacted one another, since they secretly must've wanted to make my life hell.  
"He said 'It's a date.' Anyway- come downstairs with me?"  
"Why? What on earth did you do now?"  
"Nothing- yet. I was hoping to get my allowance early, that's all."

The rest of that day is a blur. The only thing I remember after that conversation is that I didn't get my allowance early- my request was firmly rejected.

Once I woke up the next day, my maid stood next to my bed, holding up what would be my outfit for the day. It was a ruffled white blouse and a pair of black leggings. I love the fact my maids know me so well. I hate dresses and skirts- and the majority of things a girl- like me is supposed to wear. I have- and always will love wearing comfortable things, such as trousers, track suit bottoms and hoodies.  
I only wear a skirt to school because I was forced to.

I stared at the outfit, smiling- even though I was still quite tired. Sleep doesn't come easily when thoughts of potential problems flood your mind.

The maid- whose name was Maya, left me to get changed.  
Once I did, I looked in the mirror. My face looked the same as normal, the same pale skin as usual. I'm glad I didn't have a humungous pus filled hell on my forehead- otherwise known as a pimple.  
Maya came back inside, holding a box of magic with her.  
Fine- it was a makeup kit, not a box of magic, but I think 'box of magic' is a much better name for it.

I looked like another person. With a bit of concealer, foundation and eyeliner I looked a bit like a doll. Even though, I admit- I was amazed by the effects makeup can have, I still don't like it very much.

"I'm done, Hikari-chan. Are you eating breakfast with your family today?" Maya asked, her hands shaking. I smiled, but shook my head.  
"I think that they'll understand that I don't want to see them for today. Although, please tell Haru-kun 'Good luck, I know you'll be lost without me!'" I laughed as Maya laughed too.

I opened my phone, seeing a text saying 'I'm here.' After that, I left- my first date with the kind of Hyotei beginning!

God- even now, I'm blushing remembering it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Date with the king!

"Tell Ore-sama about yourself that Ore-sama doesn't already know."  
"I hate bananas."  
That was what me and the king of Hyotei's first date was like. Oh- but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me rewind slightly.

I ran outside, seeing Atobe stood behind the gates, wearing a white shirt which had the top button undone. "Good morning, Hikari-chan." He greeted me, having the 'I produce rainbows and sunshine' aura around him again.  
"Good morning, Keigo-kun."

I had decided that for one day, I'd call him by his name, instead of 'Ahobe.' Don't ask why- I don't know why, it was a whim.

We got into the family car, the chauffeur- just like everyone else in my household, looked extremely happy that I was on a date.

WcDonalds was the same as I remembered, the same appetizing smell inside

Once we sat down, I smiled, although I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. Atobe smiled, silently mocking me- like usual.

"Tell Ore-sama something about yourself." He ordered. I looked a bit blankly at him.  
"I hate bananas." I smiled, calming down. "Tell me something about yourself."  
"Ore-sama has a dog named Beat."

We both smiled, the tension gone. Before long, we were sipping milkshakes, whilst laughing like lunatics. Even Atobe couldn't help but laugh at stories of Haru and me. Talking about family is funny. Maybe not for them, but for me it was.

Then Atobe said a story about himself and the regulars.

I would tell you it, but I've forgotten it. I'll try to remember, but for the moment- my mind's blank.

After we drank our coffee, I suggested that we should go to the arcade- which isn't known for being a high class place.

"What do we do here?" Atobe asked, looking confused. It was the first time I saw that Atobe wasn't sure of something- which I found as a surprise, since I have- and always will love arcades.

The arcade was colossal, a variety of machines left right and centre.  
I had been to the arcade before, with Mizuki- but only once.  
My favourite machine was the one at the entrance, the claw crane machine. For those who don't know, the machine is full of toys, and there's a claw shaped crane, which is used to try and get a toy out.

I walked up to the machine, smiling. Atobe followed behind me, although I think that he didn't really like the place. I put in the correct amount of money in, and tried to get a purple unicorn teddy.  
I failed. Once again, I failed at the machine. Atobe grinned at me, once again- mocking my failure.

"Ore-sama will get the toy for you." Atobe announced, whilst still grinning like an idiot.  
I smiled. "I need to use the ladies room, I will be back in a minute."

When I came back Atobe stood proudly, holding a purple unicorn teddy. To this day I'm not sure whether or not he got it out by himself, paid someone or bought the machine or something else. All I know is that Atobe Keigo loves to prove people wrong.

"Let's go. Ore-sama has something Ore-sama wants to show you."

We left, Atobe holding my hand as tightly as physically possible, like he thought I'd let go otherwise. Walking, side by side, I had no idea where we were going.  
"W-where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly worried. Atobe grinned his usual fake grin, almost trying to reassure me that everything would be ok. I smiled, trying to trust him.

For the record, trusting Atobe is extremely hard- unless you're trusting that he'd win in a tennis match.

Walking. More walking. I have to admit, there was only a certain amount of walking my ballerina shoes could take. Even now, I hate walking- and have a valid reason for it.

It took a long while, until we stopped at a tall building. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but I think it was a gym.  
Walking inside- yes, I know, there was way too walking involved. Anyway, we walked inside, Atobe still holding my hand, and got into an elevator. We went all the way to the top of the building until we were at the roof.

Yet again, Atobe impressed me.

The sunset was beautiful, especially from high up. I gripped my unicorn teddy with my arm that was in a cast, and still held on to Atobe's hand with my other arm.

Instead of saying anything, I decided to trust the saying 'Actions speak louder than words.'  
He let go of my hand, and sat down on the stairs, smiling.  
I reached down and kissed him on the forehead, smiling as I did so. "Thank you, today was really fun!"  
"Ore-sama had fun too."

I have to admit, Atobe blushed. There's was a part of me that was screaming 'what are you doing!?'- Wait, that was probably my dignity. I have no idea where it is at the moment. The other part of me was screaming inside my head 'Look! His face looks red!'

That was a proud moment.

We sat there, watching the sunset looking like a typical couple. Smiling happily, me leaning on his shoulder.

I really don't know how that happened.

Well- it was my first date ever, so I'm not sure if it'd be considered normal or not. All that I know is that was really embarrassing- although, it was pretty amazing.

Atobe Keigo is a genius, but he's still my 'Ahobe.' Wait- let me just take a moment to think about that last sentence, and wonder what happened to my pride.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Idiot!

I have to admit, the day after my date with Atobe was uneventful. Unless, you consider double maths, and curling under bed sheets eventful. The day after that, on the other hand, was extremely eventful.

"Hikari!" A high pitch demanding voice beckoned me. It was my mother, who, I have to say, I think is nocturnal.

I opened my eyes, a maid stood next to my bed, he face hidden by the dark. "What does she want?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"It seems rather important, Hikari-san, maybe you should go see her?"  
"But it's night time, and people should sleep during the night." I groaned, stretching my arms out.

Sleep was something, and still is something I treasure; I hate not having enough of it.

I dragged my feet out of bed, then out of the room I went.

"Hikari!" Mother shouted again.

"WHAT!?" I shouted back, as loud as I could. The echo was loud, and the maid laughed at me. I could hear laughing coming from the room next to mine. That was Haru, probably still awake playing some game console.

I went downstairs, cursing as I did so. All I wanted was some sleep, but no, I had to get up out of a perfectly comfy bed, and for what?! 'Probably for some whim' I thought at the time.

I was wrong.

I saw my mother, wearing no makeup, in a hoodie and track suit bottoms. She looked… normal, like any other person.

"Hikari, we need to talk." Her voice was low and sincere. An entirely different tone than usual.

I nodded, and she continued.

"I'm worried about your grades. Not only that, but you've made Haru's grades drop too. I was considering entering you in a cram school, or getting a private tutor for you until your arm heals. After all, it's not like you can go to the stables at the moment." Mother smiled at me.  
"I know you don't like studying, but maybe I can find you a tutor you'll like. Maybe you'll enjoy studying with them." Mother, for once, seemed down to earth.  
"I can your friend Mizuki-chan to come round and teach you-"

"I think I'll pass. She's not my friend anymore."

There was silence for a moment. Then she got up and left, muttering something about her finding me a suitable tutor.

I went back to sleep, trying to forget that conversation.

But mother had other plans.

When I woke the next day, the maid was smiling, and I felt like an impending disaster. So not happy and energetic.

"Morning." I said. Honesty, there was nothing 'good' about it.

On the dining table, which was situated in the kitchen was a pile of folders. I ignored them. After all, they probably had nothing to do with me.

The doors sprung open.

Atobe stood happily, grinning. I don't really know why, but Atobe was grinning constantly that day.

"You're early," I muttered, not happy. "Good morning."

He kept smiling, taking no notice that my voice had a sarcastic tone to it. Instead, Atobe sat the dining table, still smiling.

"Hikari, good morning." Mother said from the stairway, dressed in a lilac gown, Red roses decorating the bottom of the dress. "I've asked for Atobe to be your tutor."

I looked at Atobe, who was still grinning. "You should be happy." Mother told me. Sighing, I went back upstairs, deciding that it was far too early to get annoyed.  
It's fair to say that I _should've _been happy. But no, I hated studying, even if Atobe was going to tutor me.

"Hikari-chan, good morning." Haru said, sounding tired yet cheerful. "Let's study together later, 'kay?"

I smiled, quite happy.  
Then, I my smiled turned even more sincere, as I had an idea.

Oh, and my idea was a bright one.

* * *

"Ore-sama cannot teach like this." Atobe complained.

"Why not, Ahobe-kun?" I grinned.  
"Losing to Fujishima-san would be lame." Shishido pointed out.

My ideas are amazing, aren't they? No one ever said I couldn't study in large groups. Although, Akutagawa was asleep, and Haru seemed intent on drawing a moustache on Akutagawa's face.

"Buchou, I'm afraid there will always be someone above you, even when it comes to coming up with schemes." A smile appeared on one of the regulars' faces.

I have to admit, it was a well thought out plan.

Well- technically, we didn't get any studying done. In fact, after about fifteen minutes, we decided to play truth or dare instead.

"Ore-sama chooses dare."  
We all giggled like little kids, sat on the floor of the office, in a extremely small circle.  
"Run round like a chicken." Haru suggested.

Amazingly enough, Atobe moved his arm into chicken wing shapes, stood up, and went round the study for a minute, whilst imitating a chicken.

We all doubled over in laughter, since it was slightly funny.  
Well- then again, even remembering it makes me cry with laughter.

"Next." Atobe said, spinning the bottle.

It spun quickly, turning, and turning.

Then, when it stopped, we looked to the person it was pointing at.

Shishido's grin turned upside down, almost literally. We all smiled, and people whispered ideas into Atobe's ear, even though he hadn't asked the question yet.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"That's boring…" I complained. "You're losing to Atobe, Shishido, he was brave enough to take a dare. I thought you weren't lame." I grinned menacingly, glaring at Shishido. He sighed, and looked annoyed, his ego tarnished.  
"Dare."

"Go around dressed as a girl" Haru whispered into Atobe's ear, although we all could hear him. Atobe nodded, and the dare commenced.

I've never laughed so much.

We looked for the frilliest dress in my wardrobe. It was a lilac colour, with floral decorations, being a knee length dress. It took a while to find it, since even **I** wouldn't wear it.

To be honest, Shishido really pulled it off. Well- not literally.  
He walked around in the dress for a bit, looking extremely uncomfortable as he did so, as I took a picture. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words- or so I've heard.

We all then laughed, and drank lemonade and coffee, making us extremely hyper.

Yes, we were extremely random. Yes, we made other regulars dress up as girls, and yes, I have kept the pictures.  
Atobe, and the rest of the regulars must have found it at least slightly fun.

Although, in the end, we didn't get any studying done, and the next day I had a maths test. But, it still was worth it. Those pictures were definitely worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tedious!

There are several things that I hate, obnoxious people was one of those things. What do I hate more?

Paperwork.

Every so often, when my parents are back, I have to do a bucket full of paperwork. Quite frankly, I don't see the point in marriage interviews applications. Not only that but due to my grades, I'm being enrolled in a cram school. Guess what? That involved **more** paperwork!

Nonetheless, Haru helped me with some of the paperwork for the cram school, and Atobe taught me mathematics.

Do you remember that maths test I told you about? That's the day after we had messed around and did nothing productive, and I had a test.  
Yes well- the result wasn't very good.  
Well- unless 30 out of 100 is considered good, that is.

"Hikari-chan, there's someone on the phone for you." The maid said, smiling.  
I picked up the phone, not really to bothered to who was on the other line.  
"Hello?"  
"Good evening, Hikari-chan. Ore-sama has a job for you to do."

Atobe then told me what that job was, then hung up without saying goodbye. I then met with a doctor, who told me something about natural healing, then he removed my cast, and left. I didn't sleep that night, not that it's surprising.

Sleep, oh sleep- I missed you so much.  
All I thought about that morning was food and sleep- nothing new, really. Mother and father were gone by the time we woke up; at some form of meeting I think. Haru and I, along with the staff, had waffles to celebrate the peaceful morning. There's nothing better than a dapple of Golden Syrup in the morning. Once the maids told us that our parents would be out all day, we were extremely happy. Although, with no time to celebrate, we left for school with big stupid grins plastered on our faces'.

When we arrived at the school, I, like on every other day, felt like a tiny ant in the schools prestigious presence. Atobe leaned against the gate, grinning- like always.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan" He said, as he stopped leaning and walked towards us. "So, shall we?"

The student council room is quite "interesting" being filled with ancient items, worth more than I'd like to think. "A school festival?" Haru inquired.  
Atobe nodded, sat rather proudly in his chair. The treasurer for the student council looked slightly scared at us being in the office- I'm not sure why.  
"Sounds different." I said, though I really thought that it was- well in one word 'impromptu'. Keeping up a façade of a smile, me and Haru said our goodbyes; that was the end.

Well- we thought it was.

An hour later, after completing my first day of cram school, I went back to go get Haru from the library, and go back home. After some laughing, Haru mentioned leaving his cell phone in the student council room; causing us to bicker about whether or not we should or should not go to it.

Unfortunately, I lost that debate. And so, we went back. If only we had gotten there slightly earlier.

Haru was rushing to get there, whilst I walked at a casual place, embracing the nice weather- the breeze gently against my skin. A sudden BANG and CRASH startled us both, being enough motivation to get me to run there.

Papers, binders and books were laid on the floor, a book shelf collapsed next to the mess. We weren't actually inside the room, so that was all we could manage to see.  
"Atobe-sama, I've always admired you, y'know? Every day I would watch from afar, so happy to see you smile." A girl's voice said.

My heart skipped a beat. Haru, on the other hand, looked angry. Extremely angry. It looked as if someone had taken something precious of his and trampled all over it.  
Haru slammed the door open, charging inside, not caring about trampling on some fragile ornaments as he did so. I blinked, not saying anything, there was nothing I could say.

Then he turned Atobe's chair.  
I gasped, as I walked in. Atobe was tied, bound by tape and rope, his mouth also covered, blood on his forehead.  
"Atobe!" I shouted, so scared my legs were going to give in. The girl on his lap smiled, then laughed, and then laughed some more.  
"I always watched over him, and then you extinguished all the girls' hearts' dreams. Now he only looks at you! Always the lucky Fujishima Hikari! Money, friends, our prince- what else would you want! You're just using him, and we all hate it!" She shouted, getting up from his lap.

With nothing to say, I just stared, confused.  
Why am I always confused? I should've said a smart retort, but no- I had to just stare blankly without saying anything.  
So, Haru said something for me, with his head down and fist clenched.

"Are you stupid? Deranged? Hikari-chan hasn't done anything wrong, idiot! You're the ones who were too scared to talk to Atobe-kun, and you're the ones who refused to be friends with Hikari. So what if you admired Atobe from far away. Sorry to rain on your parade, but if you didn't have the guts to talk to him, you have no right to complain."

Haru then began to walk towards the girl, who to this day, I don't remember the name of.  
"Stop making your 'beloved' king suffer for **your** mistakes, dumb bitch!"  
The girl looked at him, wide eyed.  
"But- but…" She muttered, before looking at me. "She doesn't do anything. She's not pretty, and she's not smart. In fact, she's an idiot! What could Atobe possibly find appealing in- in- her!"

Atobe, then, of all times, laughed. Though it was quiet, and masked by the tape over his mouth, he laughed quite a bit.

A bit too much, actually.

The girl kept walking towards me, looking as if she wanted to strangle me, seeming to ignore the fact Atobe and Haru were also in the room. As she did so, Haru untied Atobe from the desk chair. Actually, she did want to strangle me, she held out her hands, ready to take her 'revenge.'

So, I did the only thing I could think of, which to be fair, wasn't much. I grabbed the nearest a book, a hard-back one that looked ancient, and hit her on the head when she was within reach.  
Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have hit her, but alas- I can't change that now.

The three of us then ran out, not daring to look back. I heard a few shrieks as we ran down the corridor, Atobe's forehead looking swollen. I'm amazed that a teacher didn't stop us. Then again, I'm also extremely glad; I can't imagine trying to explain it all. Especially since I doubt my legs would've lasted that long.

"Are you okay? How's your head?" I asked, my heart still racing rapidly.  
"Ore-sama is fine, Ore-sama will go to the hospital if it'll make you stop asking. It's the seventh time already!" Atobe complained.  
You'd think he'd be happy that I was worried.  
"Then hurry up and go to the hospital already!"

Atobe then left, leaving me and Haru confused to what and just happened, and how on earth she had gotten Atobe into that chair in the first place. I think she hit him on the head with some object.  
To be honest, I never did get the chance to ask.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ask Atobe about all the things **_I _**don't know about that day.

Oh, and I need to try and remember what happened next.  
Though- I have no idea how, or if it's possible for me to forget such a thing.


End file.
